


Owari-magica: Witch battle Annabella

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [4]
Category: Owari Magica
Genre: Roleplay Log
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vondila and Vanessa bond a bit over a witch battle
Series: Owari Magica [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Annabella

**Author's Note:**

> IllegalSympathy word count 1316 = 1305 points 
> 
> EXP. 6  
> Purification 7  
> Item First aid kit

Order: Vondila, Vanessa, Annabella (Witch)

Vondila grumbled as she wandered through the streets looking for a witch. With only three

Magi in town, it put more work on all of them to find the dumb things. Hell, how were there

were still witches in town with so little amount of Magi? She might have to talk to Eb or Flow

about that. Her gems green glow intensified signalling to Vondila that the witch was near. She

looked around and spotted the entrance.

Earlier in the month, Vanessa had noticed rumours about a "ghost" in the area that preyed on

couples, at first, Vanessa told herself that despite being a Magi, she shouldnt put every weird

rumour down to a witch but then three people in her class alone were been reported missing.

She couldnt leave it be and headed out to hunt for the witch, in the didtance she noticed

Vondila. "Hey there, you busy"? she called out.

Vondila grinned at Venessa. Good, she didn't have to worry Salem by fighting the witch alone.

"Just about to fight this witch." She pointed at the entrance. "Care to join?" She held up her

soul gem and transformed with a flash of green.

"I'm in" Vanessa smiled. Not only was she right about this witch but she was going in with a

skilled Magi like Vondila? She held her gem and transformed in a warm glow of gold. Her

clothes were more of a hinderance in the last big battle and she hoped she would fare better

here.

"Great!" Vondila turned on her heal and entered the labyrinth. It was the one thing that never

changed in Vondila's opinion Witch labyrinths and the witches themselves were downright ugly.

This was no difference. It looked like a teenage break up condensed its self than through up all

over the place. With a flick of her wrist, she was holding Spade's deck.

Vanessa, hot on Vondila's heels gripped her cutlass close. Scratched out photo's and flower

petals with "Loves me not" littered the walls. 'This explained the rumours' she thought. "Do

you think there's anyone hiding here? Like, to save? Do witches keep people"? Vanessa was

rambling more from nerves than actual curiosity.

Annabella floated in the centre of the room. Passively turning above her space. Soft cries left

her as she turned. Her turning slowed at the sound of someone in her labyrinth. ((To hit

Annabella a 12 or higher needs to be rolled))

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 85, Vanessa 60, Annabella 100, Torad (4) all at 50

Vondila noted that the witch was up high. Spade's deck would be useless in this place, well for

now at least. Fanning out the cards and flicking them back together they changed into Spade's

wand. "Sometimes, depends on the witch. Or if someone just wandered in." She pointed her

wand at the witch and it started to glow green. Several short blasts of magic shot out and hit

the witch.

\--21 to hit, Flurry Magic: 6 hits at 2--

Vanessa launches one of her swords into the air at Anabella and it gets her! Vanessa smiled at

Vondila with new confidence.

((the hit was a 16 and the damage done was a 6.))

Annabella cried in pain at the attacks. She stopped her spinning. With a cry, she sent a burst of

magic through the room. Sending all the Magi away from her.

\--12 to hit all Magi, 6 damage, all magi must spend a turn getting close to the witch again if

they don't have a ranged weapon--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 79, Vanessa 54, Annabella 82, Torad (4) all at 50

Vondila growled at the force that through her back. She landed on her feet and pointed her

wand at the witch. She formed a ball of magic twisting between four colours and states. She

set it off and the ball stayed as a red ball of fire consuming the witch. The fire burned at its

edges.

\--19 to hit, Elemental spell, fire damage for 4 turns 6 damage at first and 3 damage for 4

turns--

Even with what magic she had to send her swords flying, she would never reach the witch from

here, Vanessa dashed towards Anabella, weaving between the familiars, she struck out at one

of them and missed. (( 6 to hit and failed))

Annabella cried out and set several blasts of heart-shaped magic at the magi, each missing the

magi.

\--3 to hit, miss--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 79, Vanessa 54, Annabella 70 plus fire, Torad (4) all at 50

Vondila looked at the heart the went flying by her. "Really hearts?" She rolled her eyes. It

seemed the witch had bad aim. She sent a flurry of magic back at the witch. All of them

missing. "Fuck!" she snapped and moved closer to the witch.

\--9 to hit, miss—

'Couples? Hearts? This witch is more like a 13-year old girl in her first breakup than an actual

monster' Vanessa thought to herself as she swiped at another familiar for space. She hit one

back and took aim at Anabella... (( a 13 to hit and a 4 for damage))

Annabella fell silent, with another set of heart-shaped magic she attacked again. The hearts

landed on all magi and she cried out in joy.

\--nat 20 to hit, Multi-shot 13 for damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 66, Vanessa 41, Annabella 48 plus fire, Torad 1 is at 46 the rest are at

50

Vondila cried out in pain at the attack, blood pooled down her arm. "Dammit. Vanessa are you

okay?" She called out to her companion. Like hell was she letting this thing get away with that.

She formed three large balls of magic and shot them at the witch.

\--18 to hit, 19 damage--

Vanessa vission blurred with pain and tears as she felt her left arm pop out her shoulder. She

wore at the pain and fired wildly at the witch. Her cutlass sunk into the witch with a wonderful

sound as Vanessa cradled her arm. "I think i'm alright, what about you"? she called out to

Vondila, trying to find her in this chaos.

((A 19 for a hit and a 4 for damage))

Annabella cried out at both attacks that landed. She started to spin in rapidly sending out

heart-shaped magic at all in the space. The magic landed randomly not hitting anyone.

\--4 to hit miss--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 66, Vanessa 41, Annabella 44 plus fire, Torad 1 is at 46 the rest are at

50

Vondila was grateful for Vanessa's response. "Fine but Salem might kill me if I get another

scar." She joked. She was closer to the witch now and pressed Spade's wand together and

changed to Spade's deck. She let magic pool around her as she charged magic.

Vanessa's body shook with the throbbing pain of her arm and launched another sword into the

air, it didnt get very high up before unceremoniously clattering to the ground. She laughed at

Vondila's joke, finding it hard for Salem to get mad at anyone.

((6 to attack and missed))

Annabella stopped her spinning and let her heart-shaped magic at the magi. It hit both of them

and she let out a little squeal.

\--10 to hit, 9 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 57, Vanessa 32, Annabella 41, Torad 1 is at 46 the rest are at 50

Vondila gritted her teeth at the attack and shot at the witch with her cards. She sliced the witch

and landed on the other side. She held on to her bloodied arm.

\--13 to hit, 5 damage--

Vanessa's legs were bucking now, her arm was in agony and the other attack had sent her

reeling as she tasted blood, somewhere was bleeding but it was hard to check in the mess of

the fight. She swung out at a familiar that had begun to close in on her and missed. "Wanna

grab a coffee at the Sanctuary after this"? She called out, trying to act calm and cool through

her fear and nerves.

((A 4 to attack and another miss))

Annabella wined and fell to the ground from her tower. She started to spin widely again. Magic

went flying but missed everyone in the room.

\--6 to hit miss all--

Two familiars beelined straight for Vondila, both heading further and exploded.

\--9 and 2 to hit, both miss--

Another familiar attacked Vanessa from afar and missed.

\--3 to hit, miss--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 57, Vanessa 32, Annabella 36, Torad 2 at 50, 2 are dead

"Sure! I think Salem still has some macrons still." Vandila responded to Vanessa. She prepared

to deal with the familiars that were coming at her but they both went past her and exploded.

She sighed ran at the witch again. She got up close and tried to attack but her injured arm

stopped her from landing the attack.

\--8 to hit miss--

Vanessa flinched at the familiar's attack before steelng herself. She ran up to Anabella to swipe

at her but missed, grunting in pain she forced a laugh, "I do love macarons". ((A 6 in another

attempt to hit but a miss))

Annabella cried out and with a blast of magic sent the magi back.

\--16 to hit, 6 damage--

One of the Torad shot at Vondila. The shot missed due to her being knocked back.

\--2 to hit miss--

One of the other Torad flew at Vanessa and self-distracted.

\--7 to hit, 2 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 51, Vanessa 26, Annabella 36, Torad 3 dead 1 alive at 50

"Great!" Vondila called out but was knocked back by the witch. She flicked her deck and

changed to her Spade's wand. She heard an explosion and looked around for Vanessa.

"Vanessa was that near you?" She called out. She then pointed her wand at the witch, they

needed to kill this witch soon. A ball of elemental magic formed and shot off. It stayed as a ball

of electricity and landed. It paralyzed the witch making it so she couldn't attack.

\--13 to hit, paralysis with 6 damage--(edited)

Vanessa could'nt hear Vondilla over the blast and the rining in her ears. She blinked back blood

and didnt know if it was from an earlier injury or not. Gasping through the pain she sent a

sword forward at Anabella and yet again missed. She cussed repeatedly in annoyance and

fury. ((Yeat again. I rolled a 6 to attack and so I missed))

Annabella cried and tried to move but couldn't.

The last Torad attacked Vanessa and hit. The small creature cried with joy and moved closer to

Annabella

\--10 to hit, 1 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 51, Vanessa 25, Annabella 30, Torad 3 dead 1 alive at 50

Vondila pointed her wand at the witch and let a flurry of magic lose at in an attack all the shots

missed. "Vanessa?" She called out again after not hearing a response.

\--9 to hit miss--

Vanessa gritted her teeth and charged at the familiar, her damaged ear and agonizing arm

threw her off blanace and caused her to stumble to the ground, skidding a little she bit back

tears as she pushed herself back up. Her ears were still ringing as she wiped blood from her

face she tried to find Vondilla to regroup. ((Rolled a 6 to attack and missed))

Annabella twitched unable to move.

Torad attacked Vondila with a shot the attack missed.

\--7 to hit miss--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 51, Vanessa 25, Annabella 30, Torad 3 dead 1 alive at 50

Vondila looked around and saw Vanessa and made her way over. "Vanessa I'm here." She

looked over the young magi. Dammit, she had used trio-finally earlier and wished she still had

it. She turns slightly and shot a flurry of magic at the witch.

\--23 to hit, 3 damage--

"Stll wanna ge' a coffe"? Vanessa laughed, her speech slurred as she stood up with the help of

Vondilla she slashed out at the remaining familiar only to miss yet again. "Prolly shlda got

'nother partnr" she winced over at Vondilla. ((Rolled a 6, missed))

Annabella twitched.

Torad attacked Vondila and missed

\--8 to attack miss--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 51, Vanessa 25, Annabella 27, Torad 3 dead 1 alive at 50

Vondila worried her lip a little bit. "Of course." She sighed they did need another person. She

pointed her wand at the witch and attacked with a flurry of magic.

\--17 to hit, 5 damage--

Vanessa powered through the pain and swung her sword down onto Anabella, Vondila's voice

a muffled noise in the background. She hit but because of her damaged arm didnt do much

damage, she still savored her no longer being a liability to Vondila in this fight and getting back

on track. She was going to eat SO many macaron's back at the sanctuary. She deserved it.

((Rolled a 15! But only 2 damage ))

Annabella twitched. The electricity started to fade.

Torad flew at Vanessa but exploded too soon barely hurting her.

\--9 to hit, 1 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 51, Vanessa 25, Annabella 20, Torad 3 dead 1 alive at 50

Vondila bit her lip at the familiar exploding near Vanessa. She pointed her wand at the witch

and formed a ball of elemental magic and shot it at the witch it formed an as fire and landed

exploding covering the witch with fire.

\--15 to hit, fire, 4 damage--

Vanessa flinched at the familiar's kamikaze attack and monentarily thought the inferno

summoned by Vondila was the explosion before realizing it was Vondila. Raising her thumb as

an approval of her strategy she swung wide at Annabella, hitting her again but not deeply,

wanting to avoid the flames herself left a shallow cut in the witches skin. She staggered a bit

off balance but readied herself for the next attack. ((An 18 to hit and 2 damage))

Annabella started to spin once the electricity faded. A flurry of magic spun out and hit everyone

in the room.

\--18 to hit, 4 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 51, Vanessa 25, Annabella 12, Torad all dead

Vondila nodded at the thumbs up from Vanessa changed her wand to her cards and ran at the

witch and slashed the witch with her cards.

\--23 to hit, 2 damage--

Trying to guard herself from Annabella's attack Vanessa knew she had to finish this quickly.

She thrusted her sword forward digging it into the spinning flaming mass and sunk her blade

into the witch, although the momentum of the witches movement wrenched the cutlas out of

Vanessa's hand, she stood back hoping to plan her next attack quickly. ((Rolled a 19 to hit and

scored 3 damage))

Annabella continued to spin sending off attacks of magic at everyone in the room.

\--19 to hit, 2 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 49, Vanessa 23, Annabella 3, Torad all dead

Vondila growled in anger. She fanned out her deck of cards and slashed them across the witch

screaming. "Die you stupid thing!" The witch stopped its spinning and faded. The labyrinth

faded around them. She slumped down so she was sitting on her heels. "Vanessa, how are you

holding up?"

\--15 to hit, 3 damage--

HEALTH STATS: Vondila 49, Vanessa 23, Annabella dead, Torad all dead

Catching her breath, Vanessa smiled as she slumped down to the ground. "I've been better"

she tried to laugh but was too tired get get it out. "Thanks for all the help" she smiled,

massaging her arm and looking for the Grief seed.

Vondila grinned at Vanessa and looked around and spotted the grief seed and picked it up. She

changed back to her civilian clothes and press her gem to the grief seed. It cleared up more.

She handed it to Vanessa. "Let's get back to the sanctuary. You deserve all the macarons

Salem has."

Smilling through the pain Vanessa cleansed her gem after detransforming, she felt a wave of

exhaustion crash over her as she staggered towards the exit of the collapsing lair. "I'm a

terrible model but I don't care, I just wanna stuff my cheeks" she whined jokingly.

Vondila wrapped her arm around Vanessa for support once she was done using the grief seed.

"We'll get you all fixed up." She pulled out her phone with her other hand and text her twin.

Telling her that they were on their way and that get all the macarons she has out.

Vanessa allowed herself to be helped allong the way, thanking Vondila for all the help. This fight

was a lot closer than she liked to think. After a moment she spoke up "Do you think there will

be an end to the switches"?

Vondila swallowed at Vanessa question. She wasn't sure how to tell her if she should say the

truth or not. Maybe she should pull a note from the incubators. "Maybe. But it would be hard."

Vanessa digested that answer, she doubted Vondila actually knew where these things came

from--or if anyone did, for certain and walked on, keeping an eye out for any bystanders who

might freak out at the sight of them like this. "I hope we get more Magical girls...or boys, or

even anyone in between" She sighed flexing her hand. A stab of pain shot up her shoulder and

she hissed, but it wasnt as bad as it had been.

Vondila was glad that Vanessa didn't push further. She had seen first hand what telling magi to

early could do. "That depends on Eb and Flow honestly. But yeah more would be great."

Vondila looked down at her phone. Her twin had texted her back. "So Salem will meet us at the

bus stop by the beach. She has something that will make it easier for you to get across the

beach." She looked over Vanessa quickly. "Also for future battles, it's best to wear something

with long sleeve and pants that are dark. It makes it easier to hide." She was wearing black

sweater and jeans to hid any blood.

"I really am a terrible model" she laughed racking her brain for any clothes she owned that

didnt expose skin. 'I guess it'll be a shopping spree next weekend' she thought to herself, at

least for clothes that she could afford to get bloodied. "Does Salem live at the sanctuary?

She's always there"

Vondila laughed at the thought that Salem was always there. "Naw we go home every night.

But the sanctuary is her job for now. Well, I'm a full-time Magi." Then the model comment

clicked with her. "Wait, you're a model? You should tell Salem she loves making clothes. She

would love to have you show them off."


End file.
